Lessons, Blood and Honour
by Amzoka
Summary: The story of the lessons the Star Wars characters learned after their various injuries and how they overcame their fears, confusion etc. All injuries are cannon. Characters are a surprise :) [no slash. rated for mention of pain]
1. Armor

**Hey guys, randomness has returned! Get it? 'Cause my guest name was "Randomness"? No? Yeah, bad joke. This chapter will be about Commander Bly, Aayla Secura's second-in-command. This chapter is neutral in terms of shippings unless you have your Bly/Aayla goggles on. Oh, and yes, Bly's injury is a cannon event in the Star Wars Universe. Also, this chapter is from the Star Wars comics, but I'm sure you guys will understand. All the characters I'm using show up in the Clone Wars too after all. So yeah, I guess that covers it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Commander Bly's POV**

I lay on the hospital bed in the med bay. My brothers warned me about the so-called "worst part". Now I know what they mean by that. I struggled to remain silent as the medical droid lifts up my arm. And to top it off, the General is watching. Yes, as in General Aayla Secura. The medical droid tapped on a sensitive part of my arm. He found the fracture, that's for sure. "Mmph!" I groaned. I struggled against the droid's grasp. I just ended up jerking back which pulled my arm and made it worse. "Agh!"

"Don't struggle. I understand that it hurts, but it's much easier to just let go. Allow the droid to align and cast it" Aayla said. I was still nervous. I guess she must have sensed it. "Maybe this will help. Close your eyes" she added, putting a hand on my shoulder. I did as she advised. Now Aayla seemed to be concentrating. My arm went numb. Maybe she was using the Force or something. Never quite understood how the Force worked. Soon, I felt myself drift off into a hint of a memory. A flashback of sorts…

I stood there, my blaster rifle pointed at Quinlan Vos, the renegade Jedi. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, air around me goes wild. Then it becomes as hard as a fist. _Crack!_ I hear a crackling noise as I hit a giant stone. A sharp pain shot up my left arm. It was intense and relentless. I've had blaster shots that didn't hit as hard! I fought my way out of the darkness. The air smelled like Ozone and sound of lightsabers was loud and clear.

I looked up to see the General fighting the renegade with amazing precision and speed. Gotta admit, she's awesome! I somehow managed to pick up my rifle. It was hard to focus on the renegade. I was as likely to hit Aayla as I was to hit him. They both moved so fast! Soon, I just collapsed. My arm wouldn't take the weight of the blaster. The darkness was overwhelming… I was losing it…

I woke up a few minutes later in an awkward position. Aayla was talking to the renegade. For a moment I thought she might actually have reasoned with him. I struggled to grab my rifle again. I managed to take hold and fire at the renegade. Clipped him right in the shoulder. "Enemies.. of the Republic… Must be eliminated" I gasped. I pulled the trigger again. "Bly! No!" Aayla screamed. "What?" I whispered in confusion.

Aayla managed to block the shot, which in a way was a good thing.

The setting of the flashback changed to a few hours later. General Aayla and I were waiting for help to come. I didn't talk. I _wouldn't_ talk. I didn't wanted her to know about _it_. Which, the General didn't seem to like. "Are you alright Bly? You haven't talked in hours" she eventually commented. "Oh, uh, yes General, I'm perfectly fine!" I replied feverishly. "Your arm keeps twitching. Plus there's a huge bump on your head. Are you sure you're OK?"

I stayed silent. Lying to Jedi is hopeless. "Alright, I caught you this time! you need to get that checked out" she said in a playful tone. I sighed. "Yes General". There was a short silence. "You know Bly, if you're hurt in battle, you can always tell me. It's not like I'll do anything to hurt you more" Aayla said finally. "Thank you General" I said.

"Bly" I heard. The flashback quickly snapped out of my head like it was a dream. "I'm gonna let go now. Be ready in three, two, one" Aayla said. She let go. I stood up. The sensation in my arm returned. It didn't hurt as much as before, though I still had to force myself to be quiet. I guess the General's tactic had worked. I glanced at my arm, which now had a cast on it. It was like armour in a way. It was hard, protective, but like armour, it has it's flaws.

The General and I walked out of the med bay in silence. I still didn't understand though. After the mission on Honoghr, the General seemed to consider the mission a failure. Was it the renegade? I don't know! Once I was out, I just wandered around the Star Destroyer. The Star Destroyers these days were of great design. I never got the chance to admire one until now. I was walking down a random corridor when a familiar Togruta tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Bly! Remember me?" she asked. "Er, Commander Tano? Ahsoka! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I was on a close-by planet. What _happened_ to you?" she replied. "Mission on Honoghr, renegade Jedi, etc. You can ask my General". At that very moment, I noticed a large white bacta patch on her arm. Finally, I don't feel awkward in this place! "So, Ahsoka, what happened to _you_?" I countered. "Oh, I was trying to protect a senator. Never test your skills with bounty hunters" she said.

"Yeah, I should know" I replied. "Is there something you want to tell me Commander Bly?" she asked suspiciously. "Uh, it's nothing. It's just.. you know how I think of my mental, spiritual, and emotional protection as a form of invisible armour right?" I said. "Yes?" Ahsoka pressed. "Well.. I feel like the renegade Jedi is a _flaw_ in General Secura's armour" I finished, "Just as my resistance to pain could be a flaw in mine".

"Well, I think I can help you with that" Ahsoka concluded. "Well, yes attachments that Jedi have are flaws in our 'armour', as you call it. But we form them anyway, for our own sakes" she continued. "Hmm, that actually makes sense. Can you give me an example?" I asked. "Actually, I can. What you said about yourself. You think that your high resistance to pain is a flaw in your 'armour' yes?" she said. "Yes" I agreed.

"Great!" Ahsoka continued. Her eyes wide and energetic. _They're too big for her face! _was my first thought on them. "Well, yes, it can be a flaw. But it is also a strength in you. For example: if you're injured in battle and you have to wait several hours or even _days_ until you can get proper treatment, you're gonna have to hold out" she added, "Same goes for the renegade. If Master Secura, er, _General_ Secura knew him or has an attachment to him, although they are opponents now, he was once a Jedi like her. Therefore, she would have followed the Jedi way and would probably have tried to preserve life instead of take it".

"Good points Ahsoka. Thanks. I'll think about what you said" I concluded. "Oh, and one more thing. General Aayla did something to my arm earlier that sort of numbed it. What did she _do_ anyway?". "Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Ahsoka said, "She's _really_ good at that Force technique. I think it's called.. Control Pain". "Ah, OK. Thanks Ahsoka".

With that we split off. Maybe she was right. Maybe some things that seem to be _flaws_ in our armour are actually good things in a really good disguise. And maybe Ahsoka was right about the renegade too. If he does actually have an attachment to Aayla, he _will_ come back to us. Gotta respect that.

As for myself, well, I do struggle with my abilities sometimes, but it's better not to take them for granted. These kinds of attachments, not a colour I see. And that's OK. Better off that way. This is me. I am who I am, and I got no reason to lie.

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**I can't believe I just used 7 Commander Bly quote references, 2 nigahiga YouTuber references, 1 Aayla Secura quote reference, and 1 season 4 SWTCW reference in ONE chapter! Yeah.. I'm weird. So yeah, some of this is cannon, some isn't. This is part of my head-cannon though 'cause it doesn't really say anything about what happened after the mission to Honoghr.****This was surprisingly hard to write 'cause to be honest, I've never broken an arm or leg before so I had to ask my BFF, who apparently has a similar pain threshold to Bly about what it's like to break an arm. Strangely enough, comparing Bly's injury to my BFF's, Bly seemed to be in more pain. Lol! You hear that Bly?! Well, he _did_ have a concussion and my friend didn't so I guess they're even. Special thanks to my BFF!**

**As always, review! Give feedback and requests, constructive criticism is tolerated, no flames please!**


	2. Purpose and Feelings

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story! This one will be about Ahsoka. Since Ahsoka has had like 4 obvious injuries and 20 other injuries that weren't very obvious, this is definitely going to be a cannon injury. This chapter covers both Rex and Ahsoka, but it mostly centres on Ahsoka. If you want me to do a separate one only for Rex, please tell me when you review. Oh, and this chapter might have some Rexoka if you want to see it that way. Anyone who is STRICTLY against Rexoka doesn't have to read. For those who are still here, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka strolled through the streets of lower Coruscant. Life had been.. strange, lately. Ahsoka was just not ready for another death at what seemed to be at _her_ hands. Even if she couldn't really do anything. And as she approached a dark alley… "Hey, uh, Commander?" Ahsoka spun around threateningly. Much to her surprise, a familiar clone stood before her. "Oh, it's _you_" she stated flatly. "Yeah, its me. What's going on? You haven't spoken to anyone for what like, two weeks?" Captain Rex stated, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah, uh, ever heard the story about the Togruta who _doesn't want to talk to anyone?!_" she yelled sarcastically. "Heh. As if I don't know what being shot feels like. Or watching someone close to me die. Or basically _everything_ that's making you frustrated!" Rex countered. "Um, you _don't _know what being shot feels like, and what has that got to do with me being frustrated anyhow?". Rex raised an eyebrow at the scar on her shoulder. "Oh, uh, ignore that" she said.

He sighed. "There's really no convincing you, huh commander?". "Nope". "Suit yourself" Rex uttered quietly. But as he turned around, Ahsoka noticed something she hadn't seen before. Despite the darkness, there was clearly a round scorch mark on the back of his armour. "Whoa". And there was something even weirder. The scorch mark was roughly two inches from his heart. Just like hers.

"I- you- just.. what?" she stuttered, "this.. this isn't a joke?". "Nope, not kidding. This is just a spray paint replica though. The real one was on my phase one armour" he explained. "Wha-? So, how did you get over it? And.. why did you decided to keep it?" she asked. Rex chuckled quietly. "I got over it because no matter how I feel about anything, purpose should always come first. I kept it 'cause I wanted to remember".

Ahsoka thought about this for a bit. Purpose comes before feelings? Isn't that what her master had told her on Onderon? "I suppose," she sighed. "But what about the things that really mean a lot to you? Like say.. when you were forced to kill your own brothers? Or that one time when you had to choose between turning in a rogue clone, or letting him go because he had a life away from the battlefield?". Rex's smile quickly faded. Yeah, those were pretty rough times.

"Well, there are times when feelings can come first, but what happened to you isn't one of them" he elaborated. "Trust me, I should know". "Heh. Yeah.." Ahsoka sighed. "Um so.. what now?". "Well, are to ready to go back to the Jedi Temple? I don't exactly _like_ this dark alley" Rex asked feverishly. "Yeah. Um, why did we come here in the first place?" Ahsoka mumbled. "I have no clue commander" her friend stated.

They were silent for most of the walk back. Just a few random humorous remarks and that was all. "Hey, um, do you want to go to 79's later?" Rex asked when they arrived. Ahsoka chuckled under her breath. "Purpose before feelings, Rex. Purpose before feelings…"

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Yeah, I know, I'm VERY late. Well, at least I covered two more characters right? I'm thinking of making the next one about either Anakin, or a clone, but who knows? It could be Aura Sing for all I know! (Though, I probably won't make one for her. Hehe, I'm such a troll). Also, I might make a few song fics and parodies over the next few weeks. One of them might be _One Woman Army_ by _Porcelain Black_. But as you probably know, with so many possibilities, I just might change my mind and do something else. I promise you the song fics though. Those are coming!**

**As always, review! Give feedback, constructive criticism and requests are also welcome, flamers and haters can go join the Dark Side. Bye for now!**


	3. Recklessness

**Hey, I'm back! Yeah, I know it's been a while. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Anakin sighed. Life was so unfair. He may have completed his Trial of the Flesh, but at the cost of an arm? It just wasn't worth it! Without thought, Anakin banged his head repeatedly on a wall. The fact that he was stuck in the med bay for at least a few days wasn't helping either. Ugh, just, LIFE! WHY?!

He gazed at his new robotic arm, which he didn't even know how to control.

_Well, might as well give it a shot… _he thought. Big mistake. With a horrifyingly loud sound, his arm lurched forward, dragging him along with it. "How the heck does this thing work?!" he shouted to himself. The robotic arm drove him straight into a table, knocking it over. He pressed a yellow button on it, which he assumed wasn't going to do something insane, only to overload it's circuits. "Blast it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Anakin, will you please stop being so reckless?" came Obiwan's voice.

That's when he realised the door was open and Obiwan was peeking inside. The older man closed the door as if he didn't want to talk. _Stop being so reckless? _he repeated in his head. Padmé had said that a few times before. It might actually be a good idea. Anakin saw the open window. Climbing out of the building was so tempting! "Stop being so reckless" he told himself again.

Unable to resist, he looked out of the window. "Nah. Recklessness is _me_" he said to himself. With that, he climbed out and took the jump. He may be a little too reckless sometimes, but maybe, just _maybe_… Maybe that's OK.

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter!**

**As always, review! Give feedback, constructive criticism is tolerated, but no flames please!**


End file.
